Please Remember Me
by TeamEvan
Summary: What If? John Cena Gets Married. Slight Slash


"Randy", Whispered John "please", Randy shook his head "No, John i get it". John went to touch Randy's cheek but he moved his away  
Defeated he put his hand down." ." John said "Then why are you leaving me for her?" he said Refusing to cry, his eyes growing darker  
"Randy you already know why" John Whispered. Randy Frowned "Right, you have to 'keep a straight' image" John cringed at Randy's tone "Randy, We live, breath and eat this business" Randy looked down "we couldn't give this up" he continued. Randy wanted to agure but he secretly agreed- they really couldn't. " I don't want to ruin that for you.. for me" and even though he wanted to fight this, Randy really could not.

--Months later--

"I do" said John looking into the eyes of his new wife, Liz. She smiled warmly but it could not melt the ice that covered his heart.  
Randy stood in the back, a broken smile on his face. "Introducing Mrs. John Cena" the DJ announced, and Randy's Stomach sunk.  
He could never be with his best friend ever again. Liz and John walked around, talking to their friends and family, but John's mind was filled with  
sad Ice blue eyes. "Congratulations" Ted and Cody said knowingly, John Nodded his head in thanks not wanting to look at their faces. "John" Liz said  
"Are you okay?" right then he wanted to scream ' No i want you to be randy' but he told her yes, and kissed her cheek. Pleased with his answer she went off to find her friends. John walked off to the bar, thank god he asked for one "Give me Alcohol, i don't care what kind" the waiter gave him his drink and he chugged it. John welcomed the burning liquid and slammed down the glass "another, please" John begged. " Cena, what are you doing" Randy whispered John turned toward him, his eyes glazed over with tears "Oh Randy" he gasped Randy placed his hand on his ex lovers shoulder, "Its okay John". "No, its not" Randy smiled as best he could " I love you enough to let you go baby" Randy whispered tears now rolling down his face. "John!" came Liz's voice "John, its time for our dance" John looked into Randy's eyes " I've got to go" and he wiped at his eyes. Liz slipped her arm around Johns waist. "Liz could i change the song?" he asked, Liz looked at John "Why?" he sighed "Because i have a better one". Liz frowned but finally agreed to change it, John went to the DJ and returned when the song began to play.

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me _

The Soft Melody Drifted to Randy and the bar, '_Way down deep inside my heart The days keep coming without fail'_. Randy's hand went straight to his mouth,_ A new wind is gonna find your sail That's where your journey starts_. That was their song, John and his. He Went to where the couple danced and just stood numb. Watching John fake a smile, he knew Cena's Mask all to well.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun _

Randy Caught Johns attention, _Please Remember Me.  
_  
_Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top _

The song continued to play, and John had let go of the eye lock he had with randy. He had to give his attention to his wife. As much as that hurt Randy to let go, he knew better and went back to the bar, once in a while looking toward them. 'I'll never stop loving you Cena' thought randy, ever. The song started playing a toll on randy. " I have to go" he whispered , memories were sloshing around in his head, this was their song. He Ordered a drink, trying to numb his senses, trying To Avoid the permanent heart ache.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

Randy Couldn't continue this game, watching the one man he loved being held by someone else. He was ready to leave, finishing up his last drink he looked in his jacket pocket for his keys but no luck. He cursed, and sat down he looking up again and made eye contact with John . What Randy did not know, that this was Johns way of saying good bye to his best friend, to his lover.

_Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And light falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore _

Randy sat still, he knew the words to this song very well with tears in his eyes he silently sang the words. Randy looked up his eyes and saw that john to was singing along. "When i can't hurt you anymore" John mouthed looking at then Randy knew this was their goodbye the tears were now running down much faster now that he realized this was it, it was all over.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
_  
Wiping his tears away the song began to come to a close. Randy placed his hand inside his pocket to get his tissue and found his keys, he was ready to go.  
With one more look at John, he began to walk way the yearn for john grew more and more with each step. Randy knew though it was over and he was going to have to accept that. He would find better love, but not like John and his. Randy walked to the exit of the ball room, near where John and Liz were finishing their dance. As the song ended John looked up to Randy, he smiled at john and before he left mouthed to him **'Please remember me'** and walked out. Leaving John and their memories behind.


End file.
